


Vivienne's Afternoon

by elmstreetkid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lazy day, vivienne being a nice aunt and having a nice day and no one is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar and Sera's daughter spends an afternoon with Vivi, who adores her, while her mommas are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivienne's Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> @ the author of that vivienne torture fic: how's it feel to be an asshole? ;^P

Inquisitor Adaar was such a sweetheart. She had business to attend to with a draconoligist in the Western Approach, and she told Vivienne that she could stay behind. "I know you don't like the heat that much. Or sand." She had told Vivienne while putting some balm around her horns. "I'll take Dorian instead. I know he hates the cold so he'll do fine in the desert." What a friend that dear woman is. Vivienne could now spend the day on her chaise lounge with one of Genitivi's books and a nice glass of sparkling water. 

"Psst. Vivi! What're you reading?" A fluffy head of sandy brown hair peeped over the end of the sofa. Marguerite, more commonly "Maggie", was a young Ferelden girl adopted by the Inquisitor and her lover after the child had migrated to Skyhold with other refugees. Many, including Vivienne, had instantly taken a shine to the young girl. She was seven years old and a delight beyond measure, reminding Vivienne of young girls that she had mentored in her earlier years in the Circle. 

"It's a history book, darling. I find it terribly engaging but you would probably be bored by it." The young girl scrambled onto the couch, worming her way into Vivienne's arms and resting her head on Vivienne's chest. 

"What kinda history?" Her little body radiated warmth, apparently seeking out a moment of rest with Vivienne after a morning of play. 

"The history of Ferelden. It was written by a man named Genitivi, who traveled around Ferelden doing research." Vivienne placed the book on her side table, and cuddling the girl closer to her. 

"I could write a book like that! Mama would have to take me with her places, though." 

"And we know she wouldn't do that, at least not until you're older. Why not write a book about what it's like at Skyhold? I'm sure not every young lady lives in a castle like you do." 

"Yeah! I could do that!" She sighs contentedly as Vivienne pets her curly hair. "I could write about mama and mum, and how Iron Bull said I'm the new chief of the Chargers! Oh, and Dorian and how he's trying to teach me how to talk Tevinter like he does but its hard but he says that's ok, and how Solas looks like a grumpy egg but he likes naps as much as I do, and how I'm gonna marry Josie one day but don't tell her that! And how one day I'll be a better swordman than Cullen and Blackwall and Josie will be my lady, and how Leliana knows all the best stories and said she's in love with a dwarf she hasn't seen in a long time but she misses her a lot and they went to Orzammar once and how Cole is the best at braiding hair and drawing cats and playing hide and seek! Oh and about how you wear the prettiest dresses! Varric could help me write it!" 

"Mmhmm. It sounds like it would be a best-seller, darling. You'd probably outsell Varric's crime novels." Vivienne takes a sip of her water before offering the glass to Maggie. "Are you thirsty, darling?" 

"Yes! Thank you, Vivi." She takes a thirsty gulp of the water, wiping her mouth with the back of her tiny hands. "Today is nice, isn't it, Vivi? Why aren't you out with mama and mum?"

"Oh, they said I could stay here for today. They went to a desert, and I hate the heat. It makes my skin all dry and itchy." 

Maggie takes one of Vivienne's hands into hers, examining it closely. "That was so nice! Vivi has such pretty skin so I'm glad it's staying pretty." 

"You think so? I should take you to a spa sometime, darling. There's a nice one in Val Royeaux. They'll paint our nails and put mud on our faces, but special mud that makes our skin nice, and I'll have them fix your hair all nice." 

The little tot kicks her legs excitedly. "Like a princess! How fun! Can we bring mama and mum?" 

"Of course. I think your mum might not like to be fussed over, but your mama would." 

"What would mum do while we're being treated like princesses, then?" 

"Mmm, oh I'm sure she would fuss over you and your mama, too. She'd be amazed by how pretty both of you are." 

"Hee hee! She does think mama's pretty, she says it a whole lot! I wish I could get tall too since mum thinks mama being tall is nice." 

"Oh, I think you'll get plenty tall, darling. Maybe not as tall as your mama, but taller than your mum. You eat your vegetables, right? And fruit? You drink lots of water and milk?" 

"Yep! I mean, there are things I don't like but I eat enough! I eat apples a lot, too! Those are good for you, right?" 

"Apples are very good for you, dear, and I'm so proud of you for having such grown up taste. Truthfully, there are still vegetables I don't like." 

"What!? But you're grown up, Vivi!" 

"Yes, but sometimes even grown ups can act like children."

"That's so silly!" She curls up closer to Vivienne. "I think I'm gonna take a nap now, Vivi." 

"That sounds lovely, darling. I think I'll take one with you." 

"Ok! Goodnight, Vivi." 

"Goodnight, dear." 


End file.
